Quiero tenerte hoy conmigo
by Chica Joker
Summary: Bueno, este one shot es un adelanto de lo que será una historia más compleja y larga, con muchos personajes y varios OC de mi autoría. Zelda y Link tienen una noche de deseo, pero no están juntos. Ambos fantasean el uno con el otro, ansiando el poder estar compartiendo una noche de placer y sexo. Okay, no explico mucho, pero lean.


**The Leyend Of Zelda.**

Quiero tenerte hoy conmigo...

One Shot.

Hola, chicos(as) hoy les traigo este one shot algo corto de TLOZ. Es como un preámbulo para otro fic que estoy creando (de momento en mi memoria) y que pretendo publicar en próximos días. Antes que nada, en este fic habrá mucho calor por lo que será asignado a una categoría M+ para quienes no lean esas cosas mejor cambien de página. Más abajo les daré explicaciones del fic y por qué no lo continúo de manera normal. Okay, entonces lean, si deben n.n

Nota de la autora: Las letras en negrita explican la razón del M+ pero les recomiendo leer completo para entender la trama. Discleimer al final.

 **##############################**

Luego de los hechos acontecidos durante la invasión del Crepúsculo, la Princesa Zelda, única gobernante y Soberana total del Reino de Hyrule se hallaba pensativa ante la estampa de un castillo con algunas pocas reparaciones restantes. Ya habían pasado ocho meses desde que aquél joven hylian había arriesgado su vida de un modo muy valeroso para rescatar de las manos malvadas de Zant y de Ganondorf una nación que ya volvía a creer en un mundo libre de tinieblas, guerra e invasores de otro mundo. Aunque a decir verdad, muchos de ellos no estaban pendientes del peligro que en esos momentos estaban pasando.

La chica morena de vivos ojos azules, daba unos pocos detalles con su magia sobre lo que era su jardín privado, unas flores amarillas, violetas y rosas rojas eran el mejor de sus dotes, unas margaritas y algunos tulipanes acompañados por claveles le daban a la imagen un colorido tan bello digno de una reina. Y ella pronto lo sería, una vez que su nación volviera a la normalidad al ciento por ciento.

Al medio día el jardín estaba ya listo y ansioso por recibir los cuidados de un jardinero, en tanto, la hermosa Princesa se encaminaba hasta sus aposentos donde le aguardaba una carta que debía ser leída.

La chica avanzó con cuidado de no perder su postura elegante hasta la habitación, en donde le aguardaban tres doncellas que le dirigieron una educada reverencia una vez su señora cruzara el umbral de la puerta color caoba con acabados de cedro. Zelda se sentó sobre la silla de su escritorio, el cual estaba situado mirando hacia la única ventana la cual daba la vista a su jardín y parte de las murallas del este del palacio. Tomó la carta entre sus blancas manos enguantadas de seda y con un abre cartas sacó el papel desdoblándolo al poco rato y extendiéndolo ante sus ojos.

Tras leerla dos veces, dejó la correspondencia guardada en un cajón del lado derecho del escritorio, negando ligeramente. Ese día iba a ser de lo más largo, pensó.

Se levantó del escritorio, caminó hasta la ventana y miró largo rato no solo su jardín, sino a las pocas personas que recorrían los alrededores, las nubes, el cielo, las aves volar…todo dependía de esa carta. Esa carta que significaba su vida entera y la de miles que dependían sin duda de su soberana. Una pequeña gota de agua cristalina resbaló por su ojo izquierdo. Cerró los párpados y más gotas desfilaron una por una hasta que ella las secó con el dorso de su mano derecha.

-Es un sacrificio, sin duda…pero con ello, todos estaremos bien.

Varias imágenes de un futuro cercano se iban hilando en su mente. Nada de eso le era agradable, pero un día iba a cumplirse. La carta era enviada por El Consejo. Se trataba de un grupo de seis hombres de una edad incalculable que tomaban decisiones que la soberana única no era capaz de tomar debido a su estatus de Princesa. Y del modo que dejaría de depender de ellos era el día en que se convirtiera en Reina. De eso trataba la dichosa carta que la había amargado desde esa mañana.

"Estimada Princesa Zelda:

Como ya debe de saber, nosotros, los viejos sabios del Consejo, hemos dictaminado que acabados los sucesos acontecidos que dieron pie a la guerra contra seres del mundo crepuscular, usted deberá comprometerse de manera formal con aquél hombre que ha de ser su esposo y futuro Rey de Hyrule.

Sabe también que, como hija única de nuestros fallecidos reyes, debe dejar un heredero para esta nación. Por lo que le comunicamos que, en favor a la petición de su padre, hemos contactado de nueva cuenta a la familia Real de Britania, los reyes Talia y Sirón están de acuerdo en hablar sobre un enlace matrimonial entre su Majestad y el Príncipe Lombardo, hijo único de la dinastía Serserone.

Los Reyes de Britania y su hijo Lombardo, visitarán Hyrule en un plazo de 12 días, en los cuales deberá tener preparado un banquete y baile a celebrar. Le pedimos que, como en esas fechas se celebrará la competencia anual de caballeros reales con motivo de año nuevo, organice el evento y otorgue un premio suculento para el ganador.

En conclusión, esperamos su respuesta. Como debe de tener en cuenta, no hay otros pretendientes. Además de que este enlace ya había sido pactado por su padre desde el día de su nacimiento. De modo que es de mayor obligación para su Alteza el cumplirlo. Evitemos desagradables contrariedades y enemistades que no beneficiarán al Reino de Hyrule.

Sin más por el momento, nos despedimos.

Consejeros Reales."

Esa maldita carta era el motivo de su mal humor, no estaba nada contenta con ello. Había oído hablar sobre Lombardo, su gusto por la bebida y las mujeres. No era mal parecido, de hecho, era de los hombres más atractivos y guapos de la sociedad Britaniana, pero también era un arrogante, rencoroso, altanero y falto de humildad. No le había visto ni una puta vez en la vida y ya lo detestaba. Lombardo era un partidario del juego de cartas, iba a los burdeles más baratos de su reino y además solía acosar a las doncellas de su castillo. Era un secreto a voces que en cierta ocasión, se le descubrió un amorío adolescente con su prima, la condesa Anne V de Berbemount, una pequeña colonia de Britania.

Zelda tuvo una sesión en la corte, atendiendo las necesidades de su gente. Estuvo respondiendo peticiones hasta las siete y cuarto de la tarde. A las 7:30 tuvo su cena y una vez terminada, se dirigió a lavar los dientes y tomar un baño reparador. Mientras la humeante agua caliente la rodeaba en su tina, la luz de la luna asomaba su brillo por entre los barrotes de las pequeñas ventanas en lo alto de esa habitación. Su cabello húmedo resbalaba por su espalda, mientras ella, sentada, enjabonaba con una esponja suave su tersa piel. Lavó su rostro con cuidado y decidió quedarse hasta que el agua empezara a enfriarse. En esos pocos minutos, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en esos ocho meses. Había sido un año complicado, devastador y, hasta cierto punto, terrible.

-¿Por qué hasta cierto punto, Zelda? Sabes que ha sido horroroso. Muchos de los tuyos fallecieron, inocentes perdieron todo, a algunos aun no les devuelves sus hogares perdidos.

Mientras hablaba consigo misma, trataba de imaginar, qué cosa era lo que podría hacer menos terrible todo lo que le había pasado en ese tiempo. Algo que le diera la sensación de que nada de lo que había ocurrido era tan malo. Entonces, un rostro sonriente pasó por su cabeza. Esos ojos azules, cabello rubio, piel clara, porte de caballero…

-¿L-Link?

Y se sonrojó al máximo. Sintió que el agua volvía a tibiarse a causa de lo que su fantasiosa mente imaginaba.

-¡Contrólate, Zelda!-Se reprendió a sí eres más una niña. Ni una adolescente. Compórtate.

Pero sus recuerdos más calientes apenas estaban por venir. Dos días antes, varios hombres habían llegado para ayudar a reconstruir el viejo cementerio real, levantando algunos muros y reparando las lápidas ya agrietadas. Edificaron una estatua con la imagen de los dos reyes fallecidos y pusieron flores, plantaron más árboles y le dieron un toque más vivo al lugar. Pero, oh sorpresa. Uno de esos constructores voluntarios era él, Link. Traía puestas sus ropas ordonianas, bah, nada extraordinario. La sorpresa llegó cuando el muchacho se deshizo de sus prendas superiores para no ensuciarlas con el cemento mezclado con el cual apilaba los ladrillos uno a uno para levantar uno de los muros.

Su torso vagaba desnudo por el lugar, con sus pectorales bien marcados, sus hombros y bíceps definidos y ese abdomen, wow... la dejaron babeando. Trató de contenerse, pero era casi imposible no verlo desde la ventana de su habitación. Lo peor para ella fue verlo tomar una cantimplora y rociar su cuerpo desde la cabeza con agua, mientras que el sol fuerte de ese día hacía que el líquido brillara dándole más atractivo a esa adorable y sexy estampa.

Eso solo provocó que el agua volviera a calentarse, o al menos eso sintió. Y sin darse cuenta, ya una de sus manos estaba metida en su entre pierna, buscando su punto de placer. Sacó los dedos de inmediato. Ese no era el comportamiento de una futura Reina. Sintió mucha vergüenza y se levantó de la tina, tratando de borrar esas imágenes cochambrosas que nada le hacían bien. Caminó hasta llegar a una cesta de mimbre de la cual tomó una bata de baño. Con ella cubrió su hermoso cuerpo y con una toalla se cubrió su larga cabellera castaña. Al acabar, dejó el baño y se dirigió a su cama en una habitación contigua, separada del baño por una puerta. Las doncellas habían dejado su ropa de dormir que constaba de un camisón de seda de tirantes el cual le llegaba a medio muslo, una bata de la misma tela y sus prendas interiores. Todo de color lila y blanco. A veces, Zelda se sentía una completa inútil de no hacer todo aquello por sí misma, sin embargo, debía ser consciente de que ese era el trabajo de ellas.

 **##############################**

Una vez que se hubo vestido, abrió las sábanas de su cama para introducirse en ella y poder descansar un poco. Ya eran casi las doce de la noche y tendría que madrugar a la mañana siguiente para poder realizar sus labores cotidianas. Pensaba en esa carta. Esa maldita carta que le estaba arruinando por dentro. Su padre no debía haber sido tan egoísta de comprometerla sin saber sus opiniones al respecto. Pero ya era tarde. Él estaba muerto y no podía reprocharle nada. Recargó su rostro de lado izquierdo de su cama para ver a la ventana, cuyas cortinas transparentes estaban cerradas, pero aun así la luz de la luna lograba penetrar en ellas. Lanzó un profundo suspiro. Tomó las sábanas y las subió hasta su pecho. Volvió a colocarse boca arriba pero no podía conciliar el sueño por más que lo deseara. Su mente seguía trastocada por esa carta y su horrendo contenido. Volvió a llorar muy desconsolada, en pleno silencio nocturno. Ella no deseaba casarse, no con ese hombre. Preferiría mil veces la muerte, pero eso significaría la muerte para los suyos. Trató de serenarse y pensar que todo iría para bien, su castillo casi estaba terminado y dentro de tres semanas se celebrarían las fiestas de año nuevo. Casi lo había olvidado, y más por la visita de su futuro esposo y familia política. Y aunada la competencia anual de caballeros reales...no podría dormir en mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, una risa encantadora inundó sus oídos. El rostro de Link volvió a su memoria, logrando sacarle una sonrisa. Él siempre era tan amable, bueno, bondadoso. A pesar de ser un guerrero, sabía tratar a la gente. No era nada tosco como otros hombres machistas que había conocido, como su propio padre.

 **Otra vez su mano se internó en su entre pierna, las yemas de sus dedos dieron con su clítoris, comenzó a estimularlo logrando sentir mucho placer y alivio con ello. Su otra mano se internó bajo su camisón llegando a su seno izquierdo, empezando a acariciar y pellizcar ligeramente su pezón. Subió el ritmo de la marturbación sintiendo que era el mismo hylian rubio que estaba con ella. Su mirada azul, tan fiera como la de ese lobo que fuera antaño, le ruborizó al creerse observada por esta. Comenzó a mojarse, lo deseaba. Mordió su labio inferior para no gritar. Sus dedos se movían en círculos sobre su clítoris más a prisa logrando que la joven Princesa llegara al orgasmo, liberando mucha tensión con ello.**

Tras esto abrió los ojos.

Se dió cuenta de que había fantaseado con ese muchacho.

Otra vez sintió mucha vergüenza y culpa.

Aunque no como antes.

Una invasión de sueño le llegó de golpe, con lo cual cayó rendida al fin. Sus sueños no eran muy diferentes a los de otras mujeres. Soñaba con el hombre perfecto para ella. No era el típico Príncipe Azul. Más bien sería uno Verde. Otra vez estaba sonriendo, aunque no se enteró para nada. Solo sabía una cosa, quería tenerlo con ella esa misma noche.

 **##############################**

En un hostal barato de la ciudadela, justo en una habitación de un precio razonable por una noche, Link descansaba de tan agotador día. Sus dedos y brazos le ardían mucho, como su espalda y piernas. Había trabajado desde la mañana y no fue hasta llegada la noche que pudo llegar a la cama. Sus ropas estaban tiradas por el suelo, había tomado un baño rápido y se lanzó a dormir como un oso en invierno. Llevaba mucho tiempo en la ciudadela. Casi seis meses. Pericleo le había informado tiempo atrás sobre las construcciones para el castillo y se ofreció de buena gana a ayudar. Aunque no sabía que le tocaba el trabajo más difícil. Levantar muros. Recordaba que cierta vez, la Princesa Zelda le había pedido que no lo hiciera, ya era suficiente con el hecho de haber ayudado durante la invasión, pero él había sido más terco y ella no pudo negarse a que se quedara como otro peón. Ganaba bien, le alcanzaba para las rentas y la comida. Zelda le había ofrecido una habitación en el castillo pero declinó la idea. No se sentía con derecho a tomar una habitación en tan importante sitio. Simplemente se conformaba con las pagas y con poder trabajar. Total, el castillo estaba casi terminado. Solo faltaban unos detalles que serían terminados en unos días.

Poco tiempo que le restaba para verla.

¿Qué te pasa, por qué piensas eso?

 **Se reprendió a sí mismo. Ella era la futura Reina de su nación. Aunque no podía negar lo bella que era. Sus curvas, su delineada cintura, oh, sus pechos...del tamaño perfecto. Le encantaba su hermosa sonrisa, la cual raras veces se dejaba ver en su angelical rostro. Cerró los ojos. Sin saberlo, llevó su mano debajo de su ropa interior. Tomó su miembro y comenzó a frotar la punta con la yema de su dedo pulgar mientras lo sostenía. Solo imaginarla desnuda ante él, su belleza, su sonrisa, ese largo cabello castaño oscuro...Quería poder oler su cuello, acariciar sus senos, oh...poder degustar esa piel tan suave con sus labios y lengua...**

 **-¡Para de una vez!-Se dió un grito así mismo.**

 **Pero le era imposible. Era imposible no caer ante los atributos de esa mujer tan encantadora. Siguió estimulando su pene, logrando una erección muy obvia. Los movimientos fueron más rápidos mientras pensaba en ella. Sentía que la estaba penetrando, imaginaba sus gritos, como se retorcería en la cama, la manera en que se aferraría a las sábanas...Cómo gritaría su nombre, le rogaría por más, cómo la tomaría del cabello para que no se moviera mucho mientras la embistiera por detrás...Y se corrió...**

Su cama terminó manchada por su semilla pero no le importó nada. El sueño lo embargó de pronto y solo atinó a responder quedando profundamente dormido. Sabía que Zelda no era para él, que ella tendría que casarse con cualquier otro hombre pero con un título, solo deseaba poder ser un caballero y tal vez, solo tal vez, poder tomarla como suya. Y un día lo lograría. Al menos lo iba a intentar. De lo que estaba seguro era de que deseaba hacerla suya esa noche y susurrarle al oído: "Quiero tenerte hoy conmigo..."

Fin.

Okay, no fue la gran maravilla pero eso es todo. De hecho continuaré con ésta trama pero será un poco diferente. Le cambiaré el nombre a algunos personajes OC que estoy creando y será más larga la historia. Se me ocurrió cómo es que dos personas que se atraen físicamente pueden llegar a amarse tanto como esta pareja que es por excelencia la mejor para mí. Puede que se sientan desilusionados, pero lo compensaré con otro fic que publicaré en breve el cual se llamará The Leyend Of Zelda: El Regreso del Mal, la perdición del Elegido. Espero que no haya sido un one shot cualquiera, solo digamos que fue una idea que rendirá sus frutos en futuras publicaciones. A aquellas personas que me lean desde hace mucho, sabrán que no suelo decepcionar a la gente, así que lectores, al pendiente de lo que se avecina. Dedicaré este fic y el que viene a mi amiga P.Y.Z.K. Little sis, haz sido la persona que más me ha animado a seguir escribiendo y a no rendirme, te quiero, sabes que me siento feliz de poder continuar con esto. También le dedico este fic a Magua, una chica que es gran admiradora de la saga y me da ayuda con ciertas dudas del juego, gracias n.n

Bien, bien, es todo. Saludos a mis seguidores y les prometo que subiré El Regreso del Mal, la perdición del Elegido muy pronto.

Adiós.

 **NOTAS:** The Leyend Of Zelda es una obra de Nintendo y Miyamoto-San.


End file.
